Just a Hobby
by Tprinces
Summary: Something seems to be wrong with Beastboy. He's always in his room and, for some reson, always when Raven's around. BBxRae ONESHOT


Hello, everybody! This is my third fic! It's actually a BBxRea fic. I hope ya'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it?

**Just a Hobby**

"OH, YEAH! BUYA!" shouted Cyborg as he, once again, beat Beastboy at video games.

"Ahh, MAN!" whined Beastboy. "You win EVERY time!"

"You're point bein'?" He kissed his controller.

"Will you two at least _try_ to keep it down?" said an emotionless voice behind them. Raven had come out of her room.

"Sorry, Rea," said Cyborg. "We'll try to keep it down to a dull roar."

Raven grumbled and went up to the roof. She thought she could meditate there. She crossed her legs and levitated inches from the ground. Little did she know a certain green changeling had followed her up there.

"Azarath Metreone Zinthos. Azarath Metreone Zinthos. Azarath Metreone Zinthos…"

Beastboy quickly ran back down to his room.

"Hey!" shouted Cyborg.

"Can't talk – busy." Then he ran into his room and locked the door.

"Has anyone seen Beastboy?" asked Robin that night.

"He said he was busy," said Cyborg.

"He still hasn't come out of his room?" asked Raven.

"Nope"

Raven looked down at her cup of tea. He had done this quite often recently and she was starting to become worried. Was he mad at her? And for what? She racked her brains. Was he depressed? He said he was busy. But with what? What was he doing? And why was it taking so long...?

"Raven?" said Starfire. "You are – all right?"

"Huh?"

"Are you worried about friend Beastboy?"

"No," she said quickly. Then, her mug shattered into pieces. She telepathically put the pieces back together and wiped the tea with a paper towel.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Robin suggested.

She knew that was an order. "All right," she said. Then she put the mug down and went to his room. She knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside.

"It's me, Raven."

"Oh, Jeeze!" Then there was a great shuffling of things inside the room. Beastboy poked his head out. "Yeah?" he said a little impatiently.

"Usually, I'm the one who hides in my room. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

There was a small pause. "Beastboy, I can tell when something's wrong. What is it you're not telling me?"

"Why do you care?" he said a little nastily.

"Because I'm your friend. Let me in."

She made towards the door as Beastboy stopped her.

"Look," he said, "I'm glad you're concerned and all, but I'm fine. I just want to be alone."

Then he shut the door.

Raven tossed and turned in bed that night. She couldn't sleep. What if Beastboy was doing something illegal? What if he was addicted to drugs or something? And if he wasn't, why was he not telling anyone about what he was doing? _I'll talk to him again and see if he won't tell me what he's up to_ she thought. She then put on her cloak and went to his room. She knocked.

"Beastboy?" Her voice was just above a whisper. "Beastboy?" There was a little movement but no answer. She became a shadow and walked through the door. When she became whole again, she looked around the room. Clothes were piled everywhere and it smelled like a petting zoo.

"One at a time ladies," Beastboy mumbled in his sleep. "You'll _all_ get to have your picture taken with me." Then he made out to kiss his pillow. Raven smirked. Then she spotted something under his bed. She pulled it out. It was a painting of – her.

It was a picture of her floating with the stars circling her. She pulled out another. She was in a graceful position with the sunset behind her. There were two more. She took another one out and looked at it. It was a portrait of her face. She was about to look at the last one when Beastboy woke up.

"Raven? What are you – AHH!" He took the paintings away from her and shoved them back under his bed. "What are you doing!"

Raven turned red and looked away. "I'm sorry. I just – didn't know if you were ok."

"Well, now you know." His back was turned to her.

"I was just – worried. Sorry."

There was a pause. Raven thought she should leave when Beastboy spoke.

"You were – worried?" he turned to her. "About me?"

"Yeah." Another pause. "I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. I'll go."

"No, wait!" He took a step towards her. "It's ok. I probably deserve it after getting into your head that one time."

There was a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, well." They looked at each other for a little while when Raven said "You know, you're a really good painter. Will you show me your paintings?"

"You – actually want to see them?" She nodded. He grinned widely and showed her his art.

"They're beautiful," she remarked, examining her portrait.

"Well – I had a good model." Raven blushed.

"What's that one?" she said, pointing to one under his bed.

"Oh," this time he blushed. He looked away. "You don't want to see that one."

"Why?"

"It's nothing – really."

"I want to see it." She smiled, gently. He looked at her.

"All right." Then he took out the painting and showed it to her. She gazed at it, her lips slightly apart.

It was a picture of Raven and Beastboy, kissing. Their arms were around one another and their eyes were closed. Instead of legs, Raven had a tail of indigo smoke and Beastboy had a tail of green smoke. The two smoke tails spiraled down around one another until they met at the bottom.

"Beastboy," said Raven, taken aback. "It's – it's –"

"Told you you wouldn't want to see it."

Raven looked at him. His head was turned away from her. She set down the painting and stood up. Beastboy did the same. She smiled and kissed a very startled green teenager. Soon, though, he returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. Then, she caused them both to levitate in the middle of the room, slowly spinning.

So? How was it? This brings my story count up to three! I'm really hoping for reviews!

Pleze ; )?

Luv ya,

Tprinces


End file.
